A&O: High School Life
by Static soul
Summary: Humphrey and Sean are new to high school. After their first day at high school they make friends and enemies. But Humphrey and Sean are big racers. can they make it through high school? read now to find out!


_**A/N: Hey guys. So I have another story for you guys. Yep. ANOTHER ONE! Yes you may have read this one before. I did help the person who wrote this story. He is a personal friend of mine. (So it's not copyright) so anyway onto the story!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: NEW SCHOOL…**_

Beep, beep, beep, 'fucking alarm' I thought to myself as I got up out of bed and started stretching; I cracked my back, my neck my fingers and my knees "ah that's better," I said to myself.

I went into my brothers room and I saw him fast asleep so I shouted "WAKE UP," his eyes went wide and got up quickly and said "what time is it Humphrey,"

"7am," I replied to him "so get up and get dressed before I kick ur ass," we both laughed, I went downstairs to make breakfast but as I got to the window I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life her gorgeous blonde hair and her body is just wow I was just amazed by her beauty.

I went into the kitchen and started cooking the bacon and Sean came down and said "smells good Humphrey," "thanks, wait who said u could have some," I replied to him in a jokey tone he giggled and said "well u ain't eating a whole pack are you," he said while laughing "I could if I wanted too," I said with a serious/jokey tone

After about 2 mins of cooking the bacon, I got the bread out of the cupboard and then the butter out of the fridge, then I started spreading the butter on the bread and once I did all of the 8 slices, I put the bacon on them and put them on 4 slices. I put the sandwiches on each plate and sliced them in half, then put them on the table.

after we finished eating, I got out my phone and saw that we had to be at school in 35 mins. So I quickly put everything in the sink and went to the garage and took the keys to my Lamborghini Aventador, I put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I waited for Sean to come out and get in but he was taking forever. I honed the horn "Sean hurry up we're gonna be late, your make-up can wait," I shouted. "Shut the hell up," he yelled as he got into the car. He got in and threw his bag in the floorboard in front of him. I clicked the garage door opener and backed out, then clicked it again as I was pulling out of the driveway sideways going right.

I sped out of the cul-de-sac and went to the red light that was at the end of my street, it turned green after a few seconds and I saw a red Ferrari spyder 560/4 approaching the next set of red lights so I parked up beside and him and he looked at me and pointed to my window indicating for me to put my window down which I did and she said "well well well if it isn't the pussy ass Humphrey and his fucked up brother," "well if it isn't the fuck face garth," I replied to him in an angry tone. "wanna race," he said to me as I turned my head to Sean to see him shaking his head up and down. "Hell yea let's race the next mile wins,".

I turned my head to the light it was still red I said to sean "roll em up" I said looking at the windows. I waited for that light to change to green. As it shot to green I dumped the clutch and garth got the hole shot on me. Slammed into third and crept up on his bumper. I could see garth was getting cocky he was swerving so I took complete advantage of that. I knocked it into third and slid up right next to him rolled my window down looked at him and winked at him then took off to the finish.

(Time skip: 5 minutes)

We arrived at school only to be met with a bunch of stares from people. I parked the car in the closest parking spot. I put my shades on, Sean handed me my bag and got out. We looked at each other and said "this is gonna be fun," and walked toward the school.

Sean and I approached the school with caution to avoid any of the jocks. I was about to walk into the school when I heard a familiar sound. It was garth and man was he pissed, he was so mad that he decided to park his car in the lower level of parking. He was mad that I beat him but what can I say I'm a pro but nobody knows about it.

(Garth's pov)

I can't believe I let that loser beat me in an aventador. My spider would whoop his cars ass in a lapped race. I mean who does he think he is, some kind of punk, well I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

I decided to park in the lower lot so my car didn't get seen anywhere near his. I got out of my car and spotted Humphrey walking into the school and he just looked at me again, and WINKED. He obviously doesn't know who he is messing with. I walked into the school and spotted Humphrey in the hall talking to his other loser friends.

"Hey Humphrey who the fuck do you think you are to race me here and wink at me like I'm your bitch," I yelled at him from half way down the hall. As I approached him I balled my fist up and landed one good punch right in the face not too hard but hard enough to break his nose."Now let that be a lesson on racing me but, either way you will get beat cause I'm better than you," I said with anger.

(Kate's pov)

I heard a lot of commotion down the 300 hall and went to go see what it was. I'm not surprised by what I found, it was garth beating up an innocent person once again. This one was actually quite cute but I don't date not till I'm in love. Garth then quit yelling in this boys face to look up at me and blow a kiss at me. "Uck" what a nasty person. he is mean, how can you just go around beating people up and expecting to win over a girl.

(Humphrey's POV)

I had just really gotten punched in the face for beating garth, just cause his car is slow doesn't mean he has the right to just hit me when he loses. "Why did you do that man I beat your car so now you choose to beat me up," I said questioning why I said it cause I should be use to it by now. No matter what he did to me it really hurt and I should probably get it checked out by the nurse before seeing if I should just ice it or go to the hospital.

I made my way down to the nurse's office before noticing that my nose was a little bit crooked. She said to me that my nose should just need to be pushed back into place and ice applied so the swelling goes down. She looked at me and said "hmmmm, did garth Daniels do this to you," I just looked at her with amazement on how she knew who did it. "Yes ma'am" I replied. She then just shook her head and laughed. "I get kids in here daily with complaints that it was garth but they were never this bad," she chuckled. It was kinda funny how garth family kinda pays for the school's nurses supplies and everything. She then went to her desk after five minutes of excruciating pain to my nose after straightening it and gave me an ice pack and a pass to class and send me on my merry way.

As i walked out of the nurse holding a bag of ice on my face. I saw the girl that was walking past my house this morning, which was quite a surprise because i thought she would have gone to a different school, I went up to her and asked "are you new ma'am," "Y-y-yes i am she stuttered out."

(Kate's POV)

I was looking around and I saw the guy that went to the nurse's office looking at me, I kept in a blush, he started walking towards me and he asked me "are you new ma'am," "y-y-yes," I stuttered out. "Names Humphrey," "Kate," I replied to him in a blush as he was really cute. Geez garth really did a number on his nose. "So, do you know where room 405 is cause I've been looking all over for it and haven't been able to find it," I said with joy. He just looked at me and chuckled "yea I know where it is, it's not in the 400 hall like you think it would be,".

(Humphrey's pov)

"So, do u know where room 405 is, cause I've been looking all over for it," she asked in joy, I looked at her and chuckled "yea I know where it is, it's not in the 400 hall like you think it would be," I waved my hand for her to follow me which she obliged, We got to the room and she said thanks and walked in.

After I had dropped her off at her class my head was hurting and so was my nose so I decided to just to go home and rest but I was curious as to how Sean was gonna get home. I went up to the front office and signed myself out then went to Sean's classroom. I knocked on the door and asked for Sean they let him out and he said "hey bro what happened," "Garth is what happened," I replied "I'm going home and I will need the keys will u please give them to me," "sure here."

I went down the corridor to the maths block and I saw Kate listening to the teacher waffling on about shit (as usual), and then walked down to the main reception and went to the parking lot. I was about to get into my Aventador and…

 _ **A/N: Damn… Goddard cliffhanger am I right… sorry not sorry. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review rate thank you so much. Also if you want to see your oc in here let me know. All ocs and ideas will always be credited! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
